


Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifth of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know

_Your body language says so much_  
_Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch_  
_But till you say the words it's not enough  
_ _C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know_  
_Don't hold back, just let it go_  
_I need to hear you say_  
_You need me all the way_  
_Oh, if you love me so  
_ _Don't let me be the last to know_

 

“Please, baby, I’m so close…just a little—oh god right there…don’t stop…ohfuckrightthereohmygod QUINN!!” 

Quinn let Rachel ride out her orgasm, then crawled up Rachel’s body and kissed her. The brunette could taste herself on the blonde’s lips and she moaned. “God, baby. That was amazing. You are incredible.” 

Quinn smirked. “Well, yeah. I’m Quinn fucking Fabray. Of course I’m awesome.” 

Rachel laughed. “Jesus, you sound like Santana.” The two girls laid together in silence and enjoyed the afterglow for a few minutes before Rachel took a deep breath and rolled off the bed. 

“I need to shower.” She leaned over and kissed Quinn again. “And no you can’t join me. I actually need to get clean. We are meeting Brittany and Santana in a half hour, and I don’t think the restaurant would appreciate us reeking of sex.” 

Rachel walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. Quinn heard the water turn on, followed by the sound of Rachel singing in the shower. Rachel’s shower song choices went through phases; one week it was Broadway, the next it was indie rock, the one after that it was gangsta rap. This week Rachel seemed to be working her way through Britney Spears’ early discography, as she was currently singing selections from _Oops!...I Did It Again_. 

Quinn smiled. She and Rachel had been sleeping together for almost four months now, and she’d never been happier. Once she accepted that her years of tormenting Rachel were really just a manifestation of her repressed attraction to the other girl, the two struck up a tentative friendship that soon developed into a sexual relationship, but they had yet to make it official. Rachel was amazing and Quinn cared very deeply about her, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit that she was in love with the brunette.

\--- 

After they finished eating, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana decided to go for a walk in the park. There was a pond that had ducks sometimes, and Brittany dragged Rachel with her to see if any were there that night. Quinn and Santana watched in amusement as Rachel and Brittany ran around and played on the jungle gyms like little kids. As she watched Rachel instruct Brittany on the correct way to use the tire swing Quinn felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Santana looking at her expectantly. 

Quinn arched one eyebrow. “Yes?” 

Santana got right to the point. “Have you told her you love her yet?” 

Quinn shook her head and turned back to see Brittany holding Rachel on her shoulders so she could reach the monkey bars. It was really quite adorable. 

Santana swatted her leg to get her attention. “What the hell are you waiting for? It’s obvious to everyone that you’re crazy about her, and it’s clear that she’s head over heels for you do. Get your shit together and just tell her already.” 

Quinn sighed. “I don’t know. I’m just not ready. I’m waiting for the right time.” 

Santana gave her a look and looked back at her girlfriend, who was now hanging upside down from the monkey bars while Rachel sat on the ground next to them. “Just don’t wait too long, okay Q? She loves you, but she’s not going to wait forever.” 

Quinn almost laughed. “Santana Lopez, you care about Rachel, don’t you? This isn’t just about me, you don’t want her to get hurt because you actually like her.” 

“Shut it, Fabray. I will admit that yes, the midget has grown on me, but only because Brittany likes her and because she makes you happy, even if you are too stubborn to tell her. It doesn’t mean that she’s not still annoying or that I’m going to stop making fun of her or anything, she’s just like a fuckin’ Chia pet or something.” Santana glared at Quinn, but Quinn ignored her, laughing to herself and shaking her head. 

“Quinn! Santana! Brittany and I are hungry, and we’ve mutually decided that ice cream would be the perfect way to satisfy us.” 

“I can think of much more satisfying things that ice cream…” Santana mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear. Quinn hit Santana on the shoulder and stood up. “I think ice cream sounds perfect. Let’s go.” 

\--- 

The four girls got their ice cream and were going to go up to Lookout Point, but Santana took one look at Brittany licking her strawberry cone and declared that they were leaving, she had other plans for the evening, so Quinn and Rachel went alone. They were laying on the hood of Quinn’s car stargazing, Rachel’s head resting on Quinn’s chest, a comfortable silence between them. Rachel was softly humming to herself (Quinn wasn’t positive, but she thought it sounded like ‘As Long As You Love Me’ by the Backstreet Boys), and Quinn let her mind wander. 

_What is wrong with me? Just tell her you love you, you idiot, or eventually you’re gonna lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you. It’s just three words. Three little words. It’s not that hard. I. Love. You. Simple._

Quinn looked down at Rachel. She looked so content, so relaxed, so _right_ laying in Quinn’s arms that Quinn couldn’t help but smile. “God, I love you,” she whispered softly, then realized what she’d just said and froze. Her eyes grew wide. Rachel was still humming, maybe she hadn’t heard her? 

Rachel felt Quinn’s body tense and looked up at her. “You ok, babe?” 

Quinn kissed her head and nodded. “I’m fine, just got the chills for a second.” 

Rachel settled back into Quinn’s shoulder, frowning slightly. She was sure she heard Quinn say she loved her, but obviously Quinn didn’t want her to know. Rachel had been in love with Quinn since before they started hanging out, and her feelings just intensified when they’d started having sex. She knew Quinn needed time to sort out her feelings, so she kept quiet and was waiting for Quinn to say it first. 

Neither girl said anything more on the subject, they just cuddled under the stars until it got late and Rachel had to get home before her curfew. 

\--- 

The ride back to Rachel’s house was quiet, the low buzz of the radio the only sound in the car. Quinn pulled into the driveway, shut off the engine and turned to Rachel. “So I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” 

Rachel nodded, and leaned in to kiss Quinn goodnight. She only meant for it to be a light goodbye kiss, but it seemed Quinn had other ideas. As soon as their lips met Quinn’s hand tangled itself in Rachel’s hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Rachel returned the kiss instinctively, opening her mouth and caught Quinn’s bottom lip between her teeth. Quinn whimpered softly, and pulled back slightly to catch her  breath. She pressed her forehead against Rachel’s, her eyes still closed. 

“Fuck it,” she muttered, still breathing heavily, “Rach I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

Quinn opened her eyes to see a huge grin plastered on Rachel’s face. Rachel pressed her lips hard against Quinn’s, but pulled away before Quinn could respond. 

“Thank god. What the hell took you so long? I love you too. I’ve loved you since eighth grade when everyone had to sing a line of our stupid graduation song. I’ve just been waiting for you to finally stop being so damn stubborn and admit that you’re totally in love with me.”

Quinn couldn’t resist the smile that spread across her face. She thought about challenging Rachel and asking how she was so sure it was going to work out in her favor, but she didn’t really care. “So is that a yes then?” 

Rachel kissed her again. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend. Even if you are a stubborn idiot.” 

Quinn grinned. “But I’m _your_ stubborn idiot, so it’s ok right?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she smiled and kissed Quinn before inviting her inside to spend the night. Yeah, it was totally ok.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know, by Britney Spears


End file.
